


Birthday Game

by Bellama (Bellaurie), KieiJei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Comfort, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dimension Travel, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graveyard Sex, Haunted Houses, Human Experimentation, Magic, Magical Girls, Magical Tattoos, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Rituals, Role-Playing Game, School Uniforms, Sleeping Together, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Wolf Instincts, cage sex, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaurie/pseuds/Bellama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: Woot it's your birthday and wait... did the demons forget?Oh no... they plan to make it a day you'll never forget.**FIND ME ON TUMBLR FOR REFERENCE PICS**((Same username: KieiJei))~~☆Chapter 5 done with my lovely Co-writer Bella!☆~~
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 105
Kudos: 509





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Race Through the Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352617) by [its_arch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_arch/pseuds/its_arch). 



> So after falling in love with a certain fanfic, I decided to use a similar premise in my own. 
> 
> My birthday is right before Halloween and after thinking about how that would make a fun concept, I decided to write this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

You woke up in the morning, hurrying to get ready. Today is your birthday and you are excited to spend it with your favorite demons.

At breakfast, everyone was extremely nonchalant. It was just like every other day. You shook the thought, knowing they aren't morning demons after all. You kept looking at your DDD, but nothing. You eat your breakfast and are a little too eager to go to school. 

At RAD, you were especially hyped up. You just knew that after school was going to be amazing. The day seemed to DRAG on, but finally the bell rang signaling the days end.

You checked your DDD expecting some messages, but nothing. You got roped in to staying longer to help with something. It felt so planned… so you went with it. 

' _Maybe they are going to try to surprise me, when I get home_ ' you thought to yourself. 

This made the task, so much more worth it. You smiled happily once you finished. You checked your DDD again, but nothing.

You were filled with so much anticipation, you could barely contain yourself. You had to fight every urge not to sprint back to the house.

You took your time and the walk seemed longer than usual, probably because of how excited you were.

You stood at the front door, composing yourself. It was very quiet, as you took a deep breath and opened the door.

The house was dark, and this only made the anticipation grow as you took a few steps inside. You closed your eyes and braced yourself. 

Your heart was racing so fast, you knew everyone could probably hear it. 

… _nothing_ ….

You peaked your eyes open and looked around. You knew at any minute you were going to scream from them jumping out at you.

…. _empty_ …

No one was home. The silence was almost deafening.…

Your DDD alerted you of a new message and you nearly jumped out of your skin. You were glad no one was there to hear your scream.

You had a feeling that would have been your exact response, if they all jumped up to surprise you.

You took a few deep breaths and checked the message. It was from Lucifer. "We are having a last minute student council meeting. We will be back later."

You sigh, "I guess everyone really did forget….that today was my birthday….."

You were feeling a bit depressed as you walked to your room.

You started thinking, ' _This is the Devildom... they probably don't celebrate stuff like that…_ '

You laughed it off, thinking how silly it was for you to be so excited over nothing. 

You opened your door to your room, tossing your school stuff on your desk. 

You told yourself, ' _There is no school tomorrow... so I'm sure we can do something tomorrow._ ' 

You got into the shower and let the water hide the tears of your disappointment. 

You got out, feeling nice and refreshed. "I guess I will get my homework done now, so I will have more time to spend with them tomorrow."

You tried to stay positive as you changed into something more comfortable. 

You sat at your desk, eager to get your school work out of the way. Luckily, there wasn't as much as you thought. 

You stretched, putting your completed work in your bag. "I guess I'll just take a nap for now… maybe when I wake up, something good will happen."

You couldn't help feeling happy when you noticed a box on your bed. 

"Awe… maybe they didn't forget after all!" You exclaimed with a smile.

You grabbed the note and read it outloud, "We are having a very special event for you today, to celebrate your birthday. We incorporated many of your ideas into a fun filled day." 

You smiled, thinking back on the conversation you had with Diavolo, earlier this week. 

He had taken you to dinner to ask you about some different human holidays and what sort of things would make your stay more exciting.

You had tried a new drink, not realizing it had alcohol in it. Surprisingly, it made it a lot easier to talk to the prince of the Devildom alone. 

You were totally intoxicated, after having a few drinks. You were going on and on about many different things you used to do in the human realm. 

You giggle, thinking about how intensely Diavolo was listening to every word. He seemed to enjoy talking about the human realm with you.

You recalled how your birthday was coming up, and all about the crazy things you did to celebrate.

You ended the dinner with Lucifer having to carry you back home, afraid you would end up getting hurt if you attempted to walk.

You tried to protest, but he wasn't having it. In the end, you had to have fallen asleep, because you woke up in bed.

You shake the thoughts from your head as you opened the box. There was another note with a small vile. 

" **Birthday Challenge** : Haunted Attractions with costumes

 **Objective** : Clear 7 themed floors, and defeat the boss

 **How to win** : Each floor will be guarded by one of the seven demon brothers. To get to the next floor you must find and drink the vial hidden there. Each vial will magically transport you to the next floor and transform you into something to help make things fair.

 **Disclaimer** : It may be your birthday, but demons don't like to loose. They will try to stop you in a more enjoyable way. If you consent to a Birthday you will never forget, with plenty of possible sexual encounters, drink the vial. 

If this is not to your liking, walk out of your bedroom to have a more traditional Birthday Party. Barbatos will be there to escourt you to a more casual party at the castle.

The choice is yours. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!"

You bit your lip at the disclaimer, the thought of having the brothers chasing after you was…. Mmnn 

You also really appreciated that there was an alternative, so you didn't feel pressured into it.

It didn't take you long to make up your mind. You wanted a birthday you would never forget. You picked up the vial, opening it. It surprisingly had a pleasant aroma. 

After drinking the contents of vial, you get transported to an unknown place.

Barbatos meets you there. "This area is displaced from time. As such, when you complete the game, no time will have passed in the Devildom." He points to a large mirror for you to see yourself.

You walk up to the full length wall mirror. You gasped at your reflection. You were wearing the sexiest little red costume you had ever seen. 

You had on a red ruffle shirt, that cut low around your breasts, with a red hooded bolero jacket.

You ran your hands over the beautiful black corset and the red ruffle, boy short panties underneath. 

You gave a little spin to see the gorgeous black tie on skirt, with red silk underneath. It only really covered your backside. But really showed off your thigh high boots.

You blinked for a second, ' _Did I just see a…_ '

You lifted the skirt up to see a beautiful gray wolf tail. You were in awe as it swished back and forth.

You pulled your hood down to see wolf ears that twitched. You couldn't help tweaking your own ears.

' _So I'm the wolf and the girl…_ ' you thought, still entranced with your body.

Barbatos seemed amused by your reaction, "So may I assume you are content with this costume choice?"

You blush as you were having way too much fun staring at your butt, watching your tail move.

"Ahh.. yes… sorry…" you said embarrassed.

"Your goal on this level is to make it through the woods and to the house at the end. That is where you will find the vial to the next floor." Barbatos said as he hands you a basket of goodies, "Take these, they will help you along the way."

You smell the food, knowing right away that Barbatos made it. "Thank you!" You say getting excited. 

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot. You also now have all the attributes of a wolf. So don't forget, as things stand, you are not human. As such, you won't be at a _complete_ disadvantage." Barbatos says with a grin.

"Happy Birthday. I do hope you enjoy yourself." Barbatos says softly before fading away.

You put your hood up, as you are encased in a thick fog. As it starts to recede, you are able to make out large trees around you. You look up to see a beautiful night sky with an unnaturally large moon.

With that, you find yourself in the middle of the woods. Your ears twitch as you can hear everything. 

You smell it. You know this scent well. You know who is hiding in the woods.

They are just waiting, watching, stalking their prey… **you**.


	2. Level 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level 1- Little Red Riding Hood Wolf vs ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited about this fic and I hope you all like it!

[Costume reference (ignore poor sharpie attempt at skin and face...)](https://kieijei.tumblr.com/post/190849504078/birthday-game-chapter-2-costume-excuse-my)

Your heart was racing. Not from fear but from excitement. 

You took off into a sprint, running faster than you ever had before. You were easily jumping over obstacles in your way. The feeling was exhilarating, so much that you didn't want to stop.

You looked back, seeing the ground you covered already. That was your biggest mistake. You tripped over a protruding tree root, only to end up hitting the ground hard and rolling a few feet.

It took you a moment to get your bearings, but as soon as you did, you heard him. You took a deep breath and darted off again. 

As you rushed, the blanket covering the basket flew off. The smell of Barbatos's cooking filled the air. You shoved a few small wrapped pieces between your breasts.

Like a blur, strong arms grabbed you. Beelzebub, in his demon form, was looking at you with a child like grin, "Gotcha!"

You smirk at him and use all your strength to throw a piece of food as far away as you could. It worked, because Beelzebub looked panicked as he sped off to get it. 

' _That was close!_ ' You thought to yourself as you continued to run.

At last you saw the house in the distance. You looked at the remaining food and got an idea. You hid pieces in a few spread out places. 

You heard Beelzebub making up the distance, so you began running to the house quickly. You giggled hearing Beelzebub stop, munch on something, and then search for the hidden food. 

Inside the house, you sat down to catch your breath. You pulled out one of three remaining pieces of food and downed it quickly. 

You opened the fridge, relieved to see something to drink. The fridge either had an unlimited supply of food, or Beel hadn't been to the house yet. You couldn't help chugging down your drink and sitting down for a much needed break.

You knew you needed to find the vial, but your eyelids were feeling heavy. You convinced yourself to hide in the closet so you could take a short nap.

Your ears twitch hearing a noise, causing you to stir. You get on your hands and knees as you turn the handle as quietly as you can. You crack the door open slightly, only to see long legs.

You try to quickly shut the door but Beelzebub catches it before it closes. He comes in the dark closest as you back up as much as possible. 

Your back is pressed against the back wall, your heart pounding in your chest. The thrill of being hunted was over and now your anticipation is making your body heat up. 

Beel got down on the ground with a gruff laugh, "I FOUND YOU!" He grabbed you, pulling you into his arms, "That was fun, but now we can really enjoy ourselves."

You squeak when he grabs you, following up with a giggle. "You got me." You kiss him to try and distract him so you can escape, but it doesn't work like you planned.

Beelzebub pinned you against the wall as he kissed you hard. He ripped off your bolero jacket, noticing your ears for the first time. He paused, staring at you with childlike wonder. As he pressed his body against yours, he grabbed and tweaked your ears.

You moaned unexpectedly as he messed with your ears, to his delight. You clawed down his back, watching him arch with pleasure as he let out a soft moan. The act alone caused you to feel a stiffness growing in his pants.

Beelzebub grabbed your waistline and pressed his arousal against you. His thumb caught on the tie string for your skirt and with a smirk, he pulled it. He looked at the fabric puddled on the floor and felt content. He grabbed your ass, when he suddenly felt something soft and furry graze his hand.

Before Beel could discover your tail, you pulled out a wrapped piece of food. Once it got his attention, you tossed it to the other side of the giant closet. Once he was distracted you ran out of the closet and hid in the bedroom.

Beelzebub laughed when you took off. He popped the snack in his mouth, happy to chase you down some more. He knew there was no way you could escape his nose. In the bedroom, he covered his mouth to keep from laughing. You were so tiny, you blended in well with the curtains. However, your tail sticking out was probably not intended. 

Your tail swished anxiously until you felt something rub against it. You tried to be coy, like it was just decoration. You were enjoying it more than you thought you would. 

Beel was doing his best to hold back, but as your scent lingered into the air, he was done. He grabbed you and tossed you into the bed. 

You let out a surprised scream as you hit the soft bed. You blinked and Beel was on top of you. He rolled you over and dropped your panties. He laughed as your tail tried to cover your sensitive parts.

Beel grabbed your tail close to the base as he lifted your ass into the air. He instinctively started kissing and licking your pussy, while massaging the base of your tail.

You moaned loudly, clawing into the sheets. You noticed something shiny out if the corner of your eye. As you peaked over at it your eyes lit up. It was sitting next to a plushie red riding hood and a plushie wolf.

Beel slid two fingers inside your drenched hole as he continued his assault on your core. 

You gave in to the pleasure as he built you up perfectly. He increased his speed until you orgasmed hard. 

Beel licked you clean, extending your pleasure. He undid his pants as your body trembled. He moved your tail out of the way as he plunged deep into your warm pussy.

You scream out as he has to stretch you to fit. Every movement grinded him on all your walls. He didn't have to do much to easily hit your G-spot. He pulled you up and he rubbed your clit and nibbled on your ears.

Beel moaned at how good it felt inside you. He started going at an incredible pace. He let out a low growl of pleasure when you brought your hands back to grab his horns. 

You held on tight to Beel's horns as you rocked your hips, "Mmmnn Beel… I'm about…Ahhh" You came so hard, that the squeeze took Beel over the edge. You felt his warmth shoot into you as your body trembled with ecstasy. 

Beel whispered in your ear, "Happy Birthday… I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did." He pulled out easing you down to the bed. His stomach growled.

"There is food in the fridge if you are-" you didn't get to finish your sentence before he planted a kiss on your neck and went to the kitchen.

You got up on shaking legs to get the vial. You popped the lid off as Beel came back with a mountain of food, "Thanks Beel. I had fun. Let's do this again sometime!" You said before drinking the contents of the vial.

You found yourself in a similar room as when you started. This time Barbatos had a small table set for you to be able to eat.

Barbatos smiled, "Congratulations on clearing Level 1! After you take a look at yourself, please sit down and eat something."

You walked over to the full length mirror. You were completely cleaned up and in a new 'costume'. 

You twirled around, admiring the Japanese School Girl look. Your hair was pulled up into twin tails. You secretly always wanted to wear one.

You went back to the table and sat down, "Thank you Barbatos. I'm always happy when I get your cooking."

Barbatos blushed softly, if you blinked you never would have seen it, "I'm glad I could do something for you on your special day."

Once you were finished eating, Barbatos fastened a necklace around your neck. It had a symbol you were unfamiliar with. "You will know how to use this when the time comes. Just know it will help you on this next level."

You stood up and hugged Barbatos, "Thank you for everything you do. I really want you to know how much I appreciate you." You give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for making my birthday extra special."

Barbatos wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't remember the last time anyone hugged him, much less a human. "You are very welcome." Barbatos smiled, "Level 2 will require you to defeat some monsters and stop the 'evil' brother from summoning more. The vial will appear once the last monster is slain."

You can't help feeling a little bit worried, since your costume doesn't seem combat ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised? Any guess at who is waiting on floor 2?


	3. Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level 2 with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent my Valentine's Day writing this, and I think it turned out pretty good. ENJOY!

(([Click to see costume for this level](https://kieijei.tumblr.com/post/190869881388/ao3-fanfic-birthday-game-ch-3-lvl-2-magical)))

As the fog clears, you find yourself standing on the rooftop of a school. In the distance you see a bunch of… 'Little Ds?'

The small demons weren't very intimidating, but you were feeling a bit lacking in the power department.

"Come ON normie! Put your hand over your necklace!" Levi was impatiently waiting for you to make your move.

You giggle seeing Levi in his demon form, but does as he says. Your necklace glows and sinks into your chest, becoming a magic tattoo. 

An aura leaves your body, transforming into a black demon cat with bat wings and bright blue eyes.

You put both your hands over the glowing tattoo and a blue light over takes you.

When the light fades from your chest, you realize you are wearing what looks like a black and blue gothic lolita kimono dress with a black lace strap crop top underneath. 

You lift your arms to the side as the long sleeves with blue designs materialize.

You spin around as a giant flowing bow materializes on your back.

You bend down as beautiful black and blue strap boots materialize up to your knees. 

As you stand back up, bows appear on your twin tails and a beautiful oriental hair accessory dangles from your hair.

You put your hands up towards the sky as blue energy forms, turning into a giant black and blue scythe. 

Your twirl around your scythe above your head, before turning around spinning it.

Finally, you find yourself striking a pose for Levi, who is squeeing like crazy.

You blink a few times, looking yourself over. You have no clue how you knew how to do that, but it fit the magical girl genre you watched with Levi. 

"Now that you're transformed, you better do something about those monsters!" Levi said overly excited. He was taking as many pictures as he could and was planning to record your battle. 

You giggle and winked at Levi, "I wouldn't get too comfortable EVIL Leviathan! I'll be back to PUNISH you next!"

You could have sworn you saw Levi with a nosebleed as you hopped from building to building. 

The Little D monsters were easier to defeat then you thought. You swung your scythe with precision and grace, all with a big smile on your face.

Each wave became increasingly more difficult. You did a few AOE moves, before jumping and spinning to take on the monsters.

Finally, the final boss showed up… Levi. You were feeling pretty tired. Your demon kitty landed on your head, ☆ Let's do this together! ☆ 

You felt the demon kitty merge with you, giving you a renewed since of vigor. "Thank you Kuro!" You found yourself saying, wondering when you learned its name.

Black bat wings appeared on your back and a blue colored magic came out of your hands.

Levi gave his best evil laugh and came at you.

You flew with your new wings and shot some magic at Levi. Something hard knocked your scythe out of your hands, sending it flying. When the smoke cleared you saw Levi below you unharmed.

Levi wrapped his tail around your leg, pulling you closer. He stopped when he got a pantie shot. He turned bright red, closing his eyes as he flung you to the ground.

You suddenly got a good idea, "Oh Levi~💖" you said sweetly. As soon as he looked at you, you struck a cutsie pose and blew him a kiss.

"GUH AH!" Levi said covering his face embarrassed. 

You take this chance to get right in front of him, blowing in his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute Le-vi-a-chan!"

Levi faints and the vial appears. You pick it up and realize you don't want to leave yet.

Kuro leaves your body and flies off with the vial until you are ready for it.

You sit on top of Levi, straddling him. "Levi…" you said caressing his cheek.

Levi opened his eyes pouting, "You play dirty… but you won… why are you…" he turned bright red realizing you were on top of him. "A-AM I-UH DRE-DREAMING? That must be it? I hit my head... the-there is no way you'd be-be interested in an otaku like me…"

You grinded over his growing bulge and then bent down kissing him passionately. As you pulled away, you whispered in his ear, "Does that answer your question?"

Levi bites his lower lip, looking into your eyes with a blush. 

"Need more convincing? Hmm…" you begin kissing and biting his neck as you continue to grind on him.

Levi moans softly, wrapping his arms around you as he rocks his hips. He starts losing himself to his lust as he rolls over on top of you. "You're my magical girl…" He kissed you hard as he pressed his body against yours.

You bite your lip and run your hands through his hair. You love the feel of his lips on your skin. You moan out as his kisses become firm bites.

Levi pulls away as you whimper and pout. He puts his hand over your magic tattoo, pulling the necklace out. He grins as your magical girl transformation forcefully breaks.

Heat rose throughout your body causing you to gasp as the magic vanished. Your body suddenly felt heavy as Levi caressed your cheek. You were panting from the fatigue, unsure what Levi was thinking. 

Levi smiled, "I think I like you best like this. When you are just you." He said smiling and enjoying seeing you in the school girl outfit. "Plus… this outfit is a lot easier to work around."

He planted another kiss on your lips before everything went black. When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself in what looked like a nurse's office. Levi was asleep holding your hand.

Levi woke up to your sudden movement, "Ah you're finally awake. You used so much magic that you would have died if we…. We uh… continued... so I…er... I brought you here to sleep…."

You couldn't help smiling at how cute Levi was being, "Thank you Levi!" You say pulling him into a kiss. "Let's continue where we left off."

Levi was hesitant but climbed in the bed with you. He towered over you as he kissed you, this time slipping his tongue into your mouth. He felt you pulling at his clothes and couldn't help blushing. He took a breath as your lips parted and began removing his clothes.

You licked your lips as Levi stripped. You snuck a kiss on his chest as it was exposed to you. You giggled at Levi's protests. Once he was undressed, you pulled him against you clawing his back. Levi's whimper in your ear made you melt.

Levi didn't know if he could handle seeing your body completely nude. So to start, he removed your top and bra. Levi enjoyed the subtle moan you gave as he massaged your breasts, softly pinching your nipples. 

You used your legs to pull Levi against you. Your core was begging for some attention. You whimpered and moaned as he pressed his cock against your dripping panties. "Levi~"

Levi was shocked to feel how wet you were. He sat up to your dismay, pulling your skirt off. He rubbed you through your panties, watching the wetness spread. Levi couldn't stand it anymore. He removed your panties and marveled at your flower glistening with your arousal. 

You bit your lip as Levi stared between your legs. The anticipation of his touch was enough to drive you mad. Your breath caught as he suddenly began exploring your folds. His curiosity and intrigue made your body heat up. You rocked your hips to push his hand deeper.

Levi smiled at your attempts and finally gave in. He lifted your legs and dived into your core. He was hungrily devouring your flavor. Your moans were music to his ears, knowing he was the one causing them and he wanted to hear more. He slipped two fingers inside and curled them just right to hit your G-spot. When he felt you tighten at every thrust, he knew he was doing it right. Hell he spent hours researching all this and reading techniques on the online forums. 

Your breath was erratic and you loved this new side to Levi. He was so confident in his ability. It really was like he was trying to beat a new game… you! The pleasure was building up so fast, you grabbed his head grinding in to him. "Mmnn Levi…ahh..ahhh I'm gonna cum Levi… I love the way… you feel in between my legs...ahhh… Levi…mmnnn…." Levi made you cum so hard your body trembled. 

"NEW HIGH SCORE! WHOOO!" Levi said licking your flavor off his lips, "Round 2~GO!" He didn't let you recover as he flipped you over and slammed into your pussy. He was really getting into it as he grabbed your hips, "SO TIGHT! AHH mmmnnn MC you really do play dirty!"

You clutched the sheets as you whimpered at being stretched so quickly. Your whimpers turned into moans as the mass amount of pleasure you felt with him inside you. You heard him curse his endurance as he shot his warmth inside you.

"I'm not done YET! I will get the BEST ending!" Levi took you in a few different positions until his stamina was depleted, "I…won….Happy Birthday...ZzZZzz…." He fell asleep next to you.

You took this opportunity to get to the next level. You cleaned up and got dressed, going to the rooftop. "Kuro!" You called and the demon kitty dropped the vial in your hands. You gave your thanks, petting it until it purred. You popped the vial open and drank.

Once again you found yourself in the familiar room, "How have you been Barbatos?" You said beating him to the question. 

Barbatos smiled, "I have enjoyed watching your progress. Feel free to look yourself over in the mirror before you sit down to eat."

You looked embarrassed and your face turned red, "You were… watching?!"

Barbatos seemed amused at your reaction, "It is my responsibility to keep an eye on you while in this space. How else will I know when to have your food prepared?" 

It was such a sly response, yet you couldn't help getting a bit turned on knowing he was watching you. You shook the thought from your mind as you looked in the mirror.

You were wearing a black and crimson steampunk victorian style corset with black booty shorts. You had on a stunning floor length black trenchcoat with an exaggerated lapel. It had silver and crimson detailing. The cuffs had silver trim with crimson mesh flowing cuffs. Around your neck was a black collar with a crimson cravat and circular diamond lined, bloodstone pin. Under your shorts, you could see fishnet leggings with crimson laced black thigh high stockings. You wore beautiful black boots and wore a black top hat with a crimson sash tied around it.

You looked at yourself more, but couldn't seem to figure out what you were supposed to be. It wasn't until you started eating, that you noticed you now had fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> What was your favorite part? 
> 
> Any guess who is waiting on Level 3? 
> 
> How are you liking the story so far?


	4. Level 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted attraction plus smut... like holy hell a lot of smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had this chapter planned out.... 
> 
> but the characters had a plan of their own.... 
> 
> like damn... 
> 
> this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for any of my Obey Me fics!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but I think you'll understand once you read it.

Barbatos caught you exploring your fangs with your tongue, "I see you have finally realized what you are…yes, you are a vampire."

You get up, having finished your food. "I guess I won't be AS breakable…" without thinking you end up right next to Barbatos, "Hmm you smell so good."

Barbatos smirked, "Very well, I will teach you." He unbuttoned his jacket and sat it down.

As soon as you could see Barbatos's skin, you kissed his neck. You enjoyed the shutter it caused. You glanced up at him, not sure if you should continue. He nodded and you sunk your fangs into his neck.

Barbatos grabbed you feverishly. Your power, especially your bite could make even the strongest demons weak for your touch.

You could hear and feel Barbatos's breath against your ear. You stopped drinking and pulled your fangs out of his skin. You licked the remaining blood and kissed over your mark, "You tasted so good. It was hard to stop myself."

Barbatos was having trouble holding back. "Your bite is a strong aphrodisiac to demons." He pressed his body firmly against yours, letting you feel his very evident bulge.

"I-I'm sorry Barbatos!" You say feeling embarrassed. You try to pull away, but his grip is firm.

"Don't be. I was instructed to prepare you for the next level… this will just make it more enjoyable on my part." Barbatos let's go and pulls out a bottle, "Drink this."

You look confused, but does as he asks. "What do you mean, prepare me for the next level?" Your body starts heating up, and your skin feels extremely sensitive. You press your thighs together to try and release some of the tension. 

"Good, it appears to be working well. Care to test it out with me?" Barbatos said smiling. He pressed you against him again, watching you go weak in the knees. He was content either way, seeing as he was able to see that cute reaction of yours.

You bit your bottom lip, seeing his enjoyment. You decided to torture right back and bit him again. "You aren't the only one who enjoys teasing… maybe I should just leave you like this." You said trying to hold back your own urges.

Barbatos gave you a mishevious smirk before kissing you hard. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pressed his rock hard bulge against your core.

Apparently, it was not a good idea to tease the demon version of a time lord. He had you fired up and moaning against his lips.All your restraints broke as you started pulling at his clothes.

Barbatos gave you his 'I won' smile and chanted something. Both of your clothes disappeared and he took the initiative to kiss and nibble your ears to your neck.

You were beyond teasing and your body was begging for something with a bit more friction. You tried grinding, but Barbatos kept you in place, "I swear, if you don't fuck me NOW I'm going to bite you again!"

Barbatos slammed you into the wall, positioning himself as he looked you in the eyes. He licked his lips as he thrusted hard into you, "I have been around…for a VERY… long time…. I can't remember…. The last time…. Someone made ME…. Feel this…. GOOD…" Barbatos said between thrusts and moans.

You thought for sure that hit to the wall should have done some damage, but it didn't even hurt. You almost forgot you weren't human at the moment. Your breath hitched when he thrusted into you. It felt amazing and for someone who hadn't had any in awhile, he definitely knew what he was doing. He had you moaning loudly as you dug your nails into him, all while rocking your hips with him. It didn't take you long to get to the edge, and boy did he know it.

Barbatos laid you back on the table so he could reach your sweet spot. As he teased you with his hand, he adjusted his trajectory to hit your G-spot. He loved how it felt inside you, and how tightly you squeezed him at every thrust. "Cum for me."

As if his words compelled you, you had a massive orgasm. Your body was trembling with the euphoria he caused, "That felt amazing..." you said panting. 

Barbatos stood you up and bent you over. He took you doggie style at a breathtaking speed. One hand fondled your breast and the other rubbed circles between your legs. It didn't take long before you both climaxed at the same time.

After the waves of ecstasy receded, you felt a lot better. You still felt like you could go at the drop of a hat, but it didn't feel like it was consuming you anymore.

Barbatos chanted something and you were both cleaned up and dressed. "Happy Birthday and thank you for allowing me the pleasure to join the festivities."

You stood up blushing, "Thank you…I had fun… and I feel like it is more controlled feeling now." You had a feeling this was the plan from the start and you walked right in to it. Either way you were eager for Level 3.

Barbatos smiled softly, "Your objective is to make it to the end of the haunted house themed castle. Good luck."

You found yourself in a dark room, when you heard something coming near you. As soon as you could feel them close, you tried to punch whatever it was. That was until it grabbed your wrist. You screamed and flailed until lips made contact with yours.

"Open your eyes…"

You opened your eyes and realized you were in what looked like a study. Your eyes widened realizing Lucifer was kissing you.

Lucifer pulled his lips from yours, releasing his hold on you, "I never imagined you would get transported to me, instead of the start of the level… what's more is that I didn't expect you to stand there with your eyes closed, trying to hit me."

You blushed embarrassed. You were actually not very good with haunted houses. The actors ALWAYS found out that you were a screamer…easily scared. It was always fun getting scared, but you couldn't help the reactions you made. If that wasn't enough, you had to go through this one alone… no one to cling to it help lead you through the scary parts.

Lucifer laughed, patting your head. "I requested to have this level be EXTRA special. I enlisted the help of my brothers to help, so you won't be alone. Don't keep me waiting too long or I'll have to come find you myself. " 

He didn't give you a chance to respond. You blinked and found yourself at the entrance. You gulped and took a deep breath, opening the skull door to start the level.

Fog rolls at your feet and it is dark, except for a few spot lights. You dodge the spot lights with ease until you hear someone crying. It is coming from up ahead and sounds vaguely familiar. 

As you stand still to pinpoint the noise, a spotlight goes over you. Sirens sound and your vision goes black.

"Yoo…wake up.." 

You open your eyes to see Mammon, in his demon form, with a tear streaked face. You try to stand up, only to hit your head. Your hat falls off as you end up falling on top of Mammon, who catches you with ease. You land with Mammon's leg in between yours, while he has you pressed protectively against his chest.

"We are in a cage… the lights are flickering… and there are body parts hanging… from chains…" Mammon said sniffling, "There is this note too… says the only way out… is to…." He blushed showing you.

You tried to move to see the note, only to press up against Mammon's manhood. He flinches, ramming his knee into your core. You let out a moan as it sets your fire ablaze. Once you read the note, you understood why you were made to drink that stuff. You pulled Mammon's jacket out of the way and bit him. 

Mammon instantly stopped crying as he felt your teeth sink into his neck. He moaned into your ear as his grip tightened around you. He is not sure what you did, but suddenly he was extremely horny. It felt so good, his greed was starting to rise. He wanted to feel more.

You licked and kissed over the bite mark, "You taste good Mammon." You could feel his bulge pressing against your leg and knew it worked. You licked the blood off your lips as you looked into Mammon's greedy lust filled eyes.

Mammon kissed you with such greedy lips. His hands were already pulling your jacket off and grabbing at your hips. He pressed his leg into your core, making you moan. 

You rubbed your leg against his aching bulge as Mammon's tongue forced its way into your mouth. You undid his pants, pulling out his massive cock. Just looking at it made your arousal start to pool between your legs. You slipped your shorts to the side, ripped your fishnets, and rubbed your slippery folds over his length. 

Mammon moaned, feeling your warmth tease him. He grabbed your hips and with a quick thrust, took you all the way down to his base. He moaned loudly, "Fuck you're so tight!" 

You leaned on his chest as you rode him hard. You were at the perfect position to rub your clit on his body as you fucked him. "Ahh Mammon! I love the way you feel inside me!" You moaned.

Mammon couldn't take your teasing pace, so he grabbed your hips pounding in to you. His breath was ragged, but you could tell he was enjoying every minute of it. He built you up so nicely, "You better cum for THE great Mammon who is so graciously pounding your tight ass pussy!"

"I'm cumming Mammon!" That was all it took and you climaxed hard. You saying his name as you orgasmed, mixed with you clamping his dick, caused him to shoot his warmth deep inside you. You rest your body on his chest as you both enjoyed the pleasure of cumming together. 

You closed your eyes, steadying your breath. When you opened them again, you were standing in a new hallway. You were fully dressed and clean. You were starting to question if you just imagined it all.

You heard screaming and incoherent words. You crept by with your heart pounding. Suddenly a demon in a white doctor coat caught sight of you. You ran. You heard them scream something about a patient going AWOL. Doors began slamming shut, and you could hear the locks clicking into place.

Divider walls began going down, like you would see in high security movies. You managed to clear four and dived under the fifth before it slammed down behind you.

You were breathing heavily and your heart was racing. You rested your back on the wall, when suddenly fierce pounding could be heard behind you. You nearly jumped out of your skin as you crawled away, trying to get your bearings. 

After a minute, you stood up hearing someone ranting incoherently in the distance. You began walking in fear and trepidation. You opened the door and your eyes widened. It was Levi in his demon form. The door slammed behind you as you walked towards him. You let out a squeal as you jumped.

Levi turned to look at you. He was in a straight jacket, curled up in this padded room. "Oh no.… they got you too…"

You rushed over to him and ripped the straight jacket to shreds. "Levi!" You wrapped your arms around him in a hug as your body trembled.

Levi hugged you tightly, letting you know everything was okay. He pointed to the wall, "Look!"

You turned around to see blood dripping into words on the wall. You blushed realizing that Lucifer wanted to scare you for fun, but wanted to make sure you felt safe afterwards. It was a very sweet sentiment. "I guess we have no choice, if we want to beat this GAME." You said winking at Levi. You knew that if he thought of it as a game, he would have confidence for days.

Levi smiled, "You're right… it's a game…" He gave himself a vocal affirmation to help him relax. He was surprised as you suddenly sunk your fangs into his neck. He grabbed you, feeling his insecurities fade away. 

You licked and kissed the bite mark before Levi stole your lips. His hand wiggled into your shorts as he began massaging your core. The feel of his fingers slipping around in your folds and teasing your clit, had you moaning into his lips. You clawed down his back as your tongues danced with the passion of your kiss.

As soon as you were soaking wet, Levi pulled away. He laughed at your whines and whimpers as he ripped your shorts and fishnets down. He knocked you on the floor and used your shorts to hold up your legs. He marveled at the view of your juices flowing. He used your natural lube to work both of your holes with his hand, while his mouth sucked on your swollen nub.

You moaned loudly at his assault. The pleasure was overwhelming as he quickened his pace. It didn't take long before you had a very powerful orgasm.

Levi smiled, "No one is better than me at video games!" He undid his pants and went full throttle on your pussy. He climaxed pretty quickly, but wasn't done. He eased into your ass as he used his hand to finger fuck your pussy, while he teased your clit.

You had torn holes in the padded floor from the mind numbing pleasure. "Ahh… Mmmnn Levi….LeVI….LEVI! You screamed his name as he made you cum again. 

Levi loved making you scream his name in pleasure, it was such a turn on. Once you clamped on his cock he shot his warmth deep inside you. He pulled out, watching the cum pour out of your tight pussy. He collapsed down next to you fully exhausted. Otaku's weren't known for their stamina.

You closed your eyes enjoying the release and intimacy you had with Levi. You opened your eyes to find yourself, once again standing in a new area. You were clean and fully dressed as if nothing happened. 

You felt a clothed hand cover your face and the world faded to black. You wake up to being strapped to a medical table with a drill easing towards you. You scream just as the demon in front of you goes flying. The light is too bright to discern who came to your rescue. 

"Damn demons… you were supposed to walk in to this area and get scared, not be a part of it!" You could hear the wrath in his voice, letting you know it was Satan. He ripped the restraints and let you cling to him.

"SATAN!" You cried holding on to him tightly. He carried you away from the table and you looked around. The room was filled with cheesy looking decorations to look like the dolls had been experimented on. You instantly felt at ease realizing it was only one rogue demon who took his roll to far.

Satan rubbed your back, letting his wrath fade. However, still in his demon form he scoffed, "Had to be my room ruined…" He looked you over, relieved you were unharmed. He did however blush realizing you were in nothing but a hospital gown.

You smiled at Satan, "My hero" you kissed him softly as a way of thanking him. You love how his face grew a deeper shade of red. You nuzzled against his neck, feeling calmer as you took in his scent.

Satan pressed you tighter as you kissed him. The feel of your breath on his neck was doing more than he wanted to admit. He carried you to the room you were supposed to meet him in. He just lost his drive to scare you, feeling like you were already scared enough. He sat on the patient bed with the back risen up. He never let go of you and kept his arms protectively around you.

You kissed Satan's neck, feeling in pulse rise. This only excited you, making it hard to resist the urge. You licked his neck, watching him shutter before piercing his skin with your fangs. The mass amount of euphoria you felt was intoxicating and his moan only made the feeling rise.

Satan was trying to ignore the sensation of you on his neck, but his growing bulge made it difficult. However, once you bit him, all bets were off. He pulled the sheet like gown off of you and tossed it to the ground. His hands roamed your body until you pulled your fangs out of his neck. His foot hit the lowering handle until you were straddling him. He used the position to wiggle his pants off.

As you felt Satan's cock slip over your slit, you whimpered. Satan found that amusing and teased you more. That was until you grabbed it and rocked your hips to make it slide into you. You bit your bottom lip as he moaned at your sudden warmth. You bent down, pulling up his shirt. You bit his nipple this time as your tongue flicked over it.

Your bite caused him to get harder and so he grabbed your hips thrusting hard into you. He groaned when you sat up, but instantly felt satisfied as you sunk all the way to his base. He guided your hips, reveling in how good it felt.

You moaned as you got into a position to get some friction on your clit. The pressure built up quickly and soon you started to cum all over his cock. The look on his face made it all the more enjoyable. 

Once you cummed, Satan rolled you on your side. He lifted your leg up and let out every bit of pent up sexual frustration you caused him. He pounded you hard and fast until he finally shot his warmth deep into you. He pulled out and cuddled up with you. It didn't take long for you both to fall asleep. 

You opened your eyes and found yourself in the same familiar situation. You were clean and fully dressed. The view in front of you looked like it was out of cult scene from a movie. It was dark and the only light came from multiple candles lining the walls.

There were many demons in robes chanting something. The hair on the back of your neck was standing up and you didn't want to wait around to see what would happen. You walked as quietly as you could, to get past them. You got to the doorway feeling relief rush over you. It was short lived as you heard one scream 'sacrifice'. You turned back to see the hooded figures pointing at you.

You ran. You ran as fast as you possibly could. That was when someone grabbed you, clamping their hand over your mouth. You were in the full panic mode, until you heard the familiar voice. 

"Hush now my little kitten, unless you want them to find you." Asmo said sweeping you into his arms and into a room. He softly placed you on your feet as he looked you over, "Mmnn Lucifer really has exquisite taste."

You jumped into Asmo's embrace, enjoying the view of him in his demon form . You felt like you were on a rollercoaster with all the scary stuff and fun stuff. You started to relax and Asmo just held you, rubbing your back. "Thanks for saving me Asmo."

Asmo lifted your chin, "Anytime dear. Care for some calm down cuddles?" He said giving you a devious smile.

You smiled. You knew Asmo gave great cuddles, even if he was a bit touchy. "I'd love to." You said as you began to strip in front of him. You remembered his rule about how he slept.

Asmo smiled with glee as he watched you undress. He followed suit and climbed in the bed with you. He pulled you on top of him, letting you rest your head in the crook of his neck. Once you got comfortable, he began giving you a back massage. He loved how it caused you to get pressed into his body.

Your core was already heating up at Asmo's touch. You couldn't help wanting him to feel as good. You bit his neck in three different spots. You thought for sure that, as the Avatar of Lust, he would have a higher tolerance to it.

Every time your fangs sunk into Asmo's neck. He moaned into your ear. After the third bite he was having trouble controlling his lust. You had no clue how much he wanted to take you. "Mmmmnnn such a naughty little vampire. You know not what it means to tempt the Avatar of Lust."

You looked into Asmo's eyes as they began to glow. You thought you were immune, but that was when you were human. Your eyes glowed pink, letting him know his abilities worked on you. You squirmed and whined trying to squeeze your thighs together. 

Asmo was feeling thrilled as he licked his lips. "Yes, that's it. You feel it now, don't you?" He kissed you softly as his hands caressed your body. He loved watching what his touch did to you.

You couldn't stand it. You pulled his hand down to your core, "Asmo~ please…" 

Asmo was eating up the attention, "Tell Asmo dear what you want. Hmm?" He said keeping his hand just above your core.

You bit your lip, not wanting to say it. A few more agonizing seconds went by and you couldn't stand it any longer. "Asmo… Please touch me, fuck me, anything... just PLEASE make this ache go away!" You begged.

Asmo smiled as he rewarded you. He dipped his fingers between your legs and made you feel like fireworks were going off inside you. He knew just what to do to make you feel like you were drowning in pleasure. 

You moaned and arched your back as he easily made you cum. He licked his fingers clean and let himself go. It was so difficult with how many times you bit him, but he had a policy of always pleasing his partner first. 

Asmo climbed between your legs and slammed his cock deep into your pussy. He was at his limit and all restraints snapped. He wanted you, just as much as you needed him.

He built you back up with ease as he kissed and sucked on different parts of your body. He still had enough control to make sure you both climaxed together. 

You both collapsed together, cuddling as the waves of pleasure washed over you. It wasn't long before it lulled you to sleep.

"Again… it happened again…" You looked yourself over, "Yep… fully dressed and clean…" You started walking and noticed strobe lights. This was almost ALWAYS seen in haunted attractions. 

Body parts and meat were dangling from the ceiling. You heard a knife slice through some meat. It was like you were in a butcher shop. You looked up to see a sign, "Hell's Kitchen" You instantly felt sick, seeing as you worked there before. If this was the behind the scenes… you weren't sure you could ever go back.

Severed heads, and other human looking body parts were scattered around. You continued to walk until you noticed someone at a giant table.

You froze, the strobe lights not helping. You took a deep breath and tried to sneak past. You sighed in relief, "Beel! It's yo-" you froze as he didn't hear you. Beel, in his demon form, picked up what looked like a human baby and ripped its leg off, like a chicken leg. You turned, putting your hand against the wall as you threw up. You told yourself, it had to be the strobe lights messing with your eyes.

You walked closer, heart pounding. Beel noticed you as he ripped the head off. He offered you a bite and you fainted, hitting the ground hard.

Beel freaked out. He picked you up and hit a button to turn the lights on and the strobes off. He cleared room for you on the table and laid you down.

You woke up on the table with Beel standing over you. You instinctively bit the hand reaching towards you.

Beel laughs when you bite him, "Man you scared me for a minute. If you were hungry enough to pass out you should say something!" He isn't sure how to process the feeling your bite gave him, but he liked it.

You looked at the table and realized the food was normal, it was just shaped to look like babies and body parts. You were starting to feel silly for thinking Beel was eating a baby. You stretched out letting the relief flood over you.

Beel grabbed your thigh as he bent down and licked some food off. He had to suck and nibble to get it out of your fishnets. He heard you moan and stopped. He started to smell a very appealing aroma coming from you.

You held your leg up, "Please help me remove these restricting clothes…" you whined. Your body was on fire and was already begging to be touched.

Beel smiled and practically ripped your clothes off. The smell was stronger now, He looked at you with pleading eyes, "I'm so hungry… can I have a taste?" You nodded and that was all he needed. Beel spread your legs wide open as drool started to run down his chin.

You gasped as Beel dived between your legs and made out with your core. You rocked your hips and pulled his horns to push him further into you. You moaned loudly as he slipped his fingers into your soaking entrance.

Beel was the master of eating, and he made sure you knew it. He could eat you out for days if you'd let him. There was no better treat than being able to taste you. He began to finger fuck you as he devoured your pussy. He didn't stop until he made you cum at least ten times.

You were a mess. You never knew unyielding pleasure existed. You pulled Beel away from your core with trembling hands, "Fuck Beel me! Fuck ME Beel!" Your words were coming out weird as you were lost to the ecstasy.

Beel just laughed and removed his clothes. He pulled you closer to the edge and sunk his cock into you. "You're so tight! It feels as good as it does to taste you!" He got lost in the sensation and took you at a breathtaking speed. He ended up, picking you up as he continued to fuck you. He kept going as you bit into his neck. It only made him want you more. He kept going until he finally shot his warmth deep into you. He was breathing heavily as he sat back down with you. "That was fun!" He smiled softly, realizing you were asleep. 

You woke up to Belphie staring down at you in his demon form. You realized you were fully dressed and clean again.

Belphie smirked, "I didn't take you for someone who enjoyed sleeping in a coffin... though I suppose you ARE a vampire." 

You jumped into Belphie's arms when you realized you were in a coffin, however you decided to bite him for the vampire tease.

Belphie moaned and dug his nails into your back. The emense pleasure he felt from your bite was like nothing he ever felt before. Belphie laid you in the grass and kissed you. He let his tail pull you close as he pulled your bottoms off. He plunged two fingers inside you as he kissed you. Once he had you prepped nicely, he undid his pants and began thrusting into you. His tail held one leg up so he could hit your G-spot. 

You moaned and clawed at the grass at Belphie's gentle yet powerful thrusts. As he reached a hand over your sensitive bits, you could feel the pressure rising. You knew it was coming, "Mmnn Belphie...I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum ahhhhh!" You moaned as you hit your climax. Your squeezing soon pushed Belphie over the edge as well. 

Belphie panted and cuddle up with you. That was a lot of work and he was feeling exhausted. He played with your hair, until you joined him in slumber.

You opened your eyes to see that you had been reset, yet again. Your heart was racing trying to figure out what was coming next.  
  
You entered the room, immediately hearing screams. It looked like a torture chamber. You were pretty sure anyone near by could hear your heart pounding, it was so loud.

There was blood EVERYWHERE and the sound of whips filled the air. You were trying to be so quiet you nearly forgot to breathe. That was when you felt the brush of a whip that nearly missed you, only to snap next to you. You screamed and made a run for it.

You were running so fast you ended up slipping on blood and tumbling into the wall. You felt a few sharp pains before your vision started to fade. You tried to fight off the figure who approached you, but you must have looked like a flailing child. Everything went black once they grabbed you.

You opened your eyes to see Lucifer sitting next to you in his demon form. You went to grab him but realized your arms were restrained. "Lu-Lucifer?"

"Ahh you are finally awake. I apologize for having to restrain you. You had a nasty spill and when I picked you up, you tried to fight. You continued to fight in your sleep, after being fully healed." He ran his hand down your bare stomach, stopping shy before he reached your core, "Your clothes were covered in blood, so I removed them and cleaned you up."

Your breath hitched at his touch. You didn't even realize you were in the nude. You concentrated on the restraints and broke them with ease. You kept forgetting you weren't a weak human right now. You threw your arms around Lucifer, hugging him tightly. 

Lucifer laughed, "So did you enjoy my level so far?" He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in to his embrace. 

You let him know what was on your mind, "Why did your level have ALL your brothers?"

Lucifer smiled, knowing you would ask, "Originally, it was so they could comfort you after every area. I didn't want you to be too scared to continue. The other reason…" he gave you a devious smirk, "Was so that I could prove to you, there is no one better than me." With that, he stole your lips.

You shook your head at his answer, but gladly let him take your lips. You pulled away and bit into his neck. You felt immense pleasure in knowing what you were doing to him. You didn't stop there. You ripped his shirt open and bit him a couple more times, until your body was pushed down on the bed.

Lucifer let you bite him, but soon realized there was more to your bites than he expected. He grabbed you tightly, feeling the uncomfortable pressure building in his pants. Once he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed you onto the bed with hunger burning in his eyes.

You smirked seeing Lucifer look so lustful and savage. You clawed his back as he bit and licked from your ears to your naval. He stopped only to give each of your perks some attention before he continued. He spread your legs and without regard, began ravaging your core.

You moaned at his assault. It felt so good you could barely stand it. As soon as you thought you couldn't take any more, he slid two fingers inside your soaked entrance. You held his horns, willing him deeper as you rocked your hips. He took you over the edge once… twice…. three times, before he flipped you over. You were a trembling, moaning mess and begged for more.

Lucifer didn't give you a single chance to rest as he began working both of your holes with his fingers. He loved watching you grab the sheets and try to rock into his hands. That and the view… it was taking everything in him to not just take you right away. He made you cum two more times before he removed his clothes.

You felt him tease your entrance with his throbbing cock and so you kept trying to push back, to get him to penetrate you. "Ahhh Lucifer… please… I want to feel you inside me so bad…mmnnn."

Lucifer smirked, "As you wish." He took you rough from the start. He had you screaming his name as he took turns climaxing in both your holes. "Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

By the time it ended, you lost count of how many times he made you cum. Your body was so thoroughly satisfied, you fell asleep quickly cuddled up next to him. Luckily when you opened your eyes, you were still cuddled next to Lucifer. The vial sat on the side table next to you. You were still exhausted from this level and chose to sleep for awhile longer.

After waking up fully refreshed, you got one last kiss before you drank the liquid from the vial.

It was the same routine. Barbatos offered you food and let you look in the mirror. It wasn't hard to guess who would be at the next level. You were a neko miko... a cat girl priestess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than the first three chapters combined! 
> 
> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Favorite parts?
> 
> I'm sure it is no surprise who is next.
> 
> Leave me some love. It really brightens my day and helps motivate me to write more!


	5. Level 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan's level!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I have been pretty sick lately. 
> 
> However, I love how this chapter turned out. This is the first chapter that my lovely Bella helped me create. It is amazing how much better we can do together!

Barbatos handed you a few talismans and a special pendant. "This will help you along the way. You will need to purify the area for the next vial to appear."

As soon as you put the necklace on, you were encased in fog. As the fog lifted, you found yourself at a Japanese styled temple shrine. You notice the huge red torii gates looming over you and down the path, as you step out of the remaining fog. You begin walking down the stairs towards the darkness spreading through the air. You were feeling pumped up and ready to go. That was until you tripped over your hakama pants. You braced for impact and were surprised when it was rather soft.

"You’re a cat, shouldn’t you be more graceful?" Satan says with a smirk as he catches you bridal style and lands perfectly. 

You hold on to him tightly until he sets you down. He is in his demon form, but instead of his ordinary demon clothes, he’s wearing a traditional Japanese men’s kimono, fitting for the setting currently surrounding you. You smile realizing that he must have spent a lot of time and thought hard to make his level interesting. "Thank you. I thought you all were supposed to be a deterrent?"

Satan blushed softly, "If I was going to deter you, you surely would never leave this level. I am the Avatar of Wrath after all. There is a reason my brothers don't wish to see me angry." He put his hand on his chin, "In my level, it is my job to protect you as your shikigami...or familiar of sorts."

You smile, "I feel a lot better knowing you're on my side." You take his hand, while your tail swishes behind you happily, "Let's go!" You begin running towards the darkness to get to its source. 

Satan smirked as he watched your tail and ears as you spoke. The way they moved with every emotion was just too cute. He blushed a little harder when you became so assertive. It was difficult to take you seriously in the adorable get-up. However, he gladly held your hand as he followed you willingly, further into the ominous gloom.

A comforting light surrounded you to keep you safe from the blackness. Ruined temple structures were visible to you, somewhat illuminated by the glow shimmering around your body. It was as though the darkness had not only seeped all the sun from the area, but its essence as well. No growth sprouted among the buildings. No grass, flowers, or even the trees surrounding the temple held any breath of life. Only charred black husks, born from nightmares, remained. Creepy wasn’t even good enough of a word, to describe the atmosphere that met you as you walked through the crumbled remnants.

A movement caught your glance, making you turn to the biggest temple building. It was mostly intact, compared to the others. A gigantic shadow descended swiftly through the roof of the structure, making ground shaking clickity clack sounds as it made contact. You watched as the entity, humongous and black, crashed down through the building in front of you. Debris began flying around you from the ruined stairs it crushed beneath its giant, thin, long legs. You jumped backwards, barely escaping the rubble flying around you.

"Hmm, so it has appeared. It must be attracted to your power of purification...wanting to destroy it." Satan said pensively.

You watched as more large black things descended, smaller than the one standing in front of you. The sound of suspicious chittering filled the area. A chill ran down your spine as you started to get anxious and counted the legs, "Two...Four… Six...Eight…Eight leg...Eight-" you froze as a head emerged from the huge creature in front of you, "Sp...SP- SPIDER!" You screamed and hid behind Satan, "I give up!" You cried out, using him as a shield to hide away from the creepy crawlies.

Satan seemed shocked at your reaction, but after carefully assessing you, he bursts into laughter, "The almighty MC is scared of spiders? It is just one GIANT spider, a Tsuchigumo to be precise."

The Tsuchigumo shot a web out of its mouth, aimed right at the two of you, forcing you to run around to try and dodge it. But of course, Satan avoided it with swift and precise movements.

One of the shots caught you off guard. Realising it would hit you, you deflected it with a sweep of your hand. But the sticky substance enveloped your hand and part of your leg. Bile rose up in your throat from the icky web attached to your skin, but you quickly repressed it. Grabbing ahold of one of your talismans, you started to chant unknown words, that seemed to come automatically from between your lips. As you finished reciting the words, you released it and the talisman flew towards the web.

The Tsuchigumo let out a cry as the talisman turned into fire and burnt the web up to its source, instantly evaporating it from your hand and leg. The head and legs retreated further into the darkness, causing the smaller versions to rain down around you and Satan.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" You screamed running away, "Do something Satan!"

Satan enjoyed this new side of you, feeling ebullient as he watched. After a few moments, he threw you a special staff, "Use this!" He said clearly amused. His tone of voice, at your ravaging fear of the nightmarish eight-legged menaces, sounded with irrepressible laughter. A green fire erupted around him, instantly killing any spiders that got too close to him.

You pouted at Satan, but caught the staff surprisingly easily. You swung it around, seeing Satan's green flames licking around it, instantly disintegrating the spiders. You had the biggest smile, realizing Satan was encouraging you to fight your fear, but with his power protecting you. "Thank you, Satan!"

Satan smirked at how you picked up his intentions. "You can do this, I am with you!" 

With Satan's words, you felt like you could do anything. Your body began to glow as you jumped and danced around, killing all the spiders. 

You ran following the darkness, until the Tsuchigumo showed its ugly face again. Every footstep left a purified area. The glow around your body intensified and your chant came out as a song. You danced around with your staff as your voice sang some sort of incantation. It was soft like a lullaby but resounded deep within your soul. The green fire danced around your staff as you spun it with each step. 

Satan watched in awe. Your voice… your dance… the way his fire flicked around you… it was all so enticing, that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you.

Your remaining talismans flew out of your clothes and landed on each one of the Tsuchigumo's legs. You finished your song and dance as you jumped towards the spider. You hit it hard in the head and watched as it was engulfed in green flames.The strangled sound of its screech made you shiver from disgust.

Satan looked up to see the darkness receding, and the area returning back to normal. Sunshine beamed down on the ground as green grass sprouted from the once desolate soil. Flowers of many colors bloomed as the sunlight landed on patches of newly grown grass. The black-husk trees turned into beautiful sakura trees with the pink buds quickly blooming into their prime. The ruined temple seemed to fix itself, until it was back to its former glory.

The vial, to get to the next level, appeared on a branch of one of the sakura trees, glimmering softly. You walk over to said tree, laying your staff on the ground, and have to jump up to grab the branch firmly. A sudden snapping sound erupted around you before you could grab the vial. You squealed as you were suddenly struck by spiderweb. Your hands were tightly held on to the limb with the web. Your body had been completely wrapped in a tight cocoon. Suddenly, it got hot… very HOT.

Satan managed to kill the last spider that had appeared from out of nowhere. Its horrible carapace-body burst into flame, leaving only soot behind. Satan lit his finger on fire and cut the webbing surrounding your body. He smirked when it inadvertently turned your clothes to cinders. He looked at your newly revealed body as the web still firmly held your hands in place above your head. You had to stand on your tiptoes to touch the ground, making it seem like your naked body was basically served to him on a silver platter.

You tried your luck at an incantation to free yourself, but Satan startled you with his fire, causing you to mess it up. The heat building inside you from earlier grew immensely, and it wasn't from the fire. You mewed as you pressed your thighs together. You were desperate to try and relieve some of the pressure that had built at your core, causing you to squirm against your webbed confines.

Satan could smell your need as he cocked his head to the side, with a devious smirk, "Hmn?" It looks like someone is in heat." He slid his hands down your curves watching you dance for him. Satan teased your skin with his gentle touches, loving how it made you purr and move against his hands, wanting more of his touch.

Panting, you beg Satan. “Pl… p-please, Satan!” His hands continue to caress your skin in an agonizingly slow tease.

Chuckling, he moves closer to you. The heat from his body radiated from him, igniting the burning embers from within you. “Oh ho, please what, my little kitten?” His teasing tone earned him a groan from you. Even so, he easily coaxed a moan from you. His hands slid over the sides of your breasts, briefly, but enough to entice a reaction from your oversensitive body.

“You know exactly what, Satan…” You manage to moan out between breaths, his hands whispering over the sensitive buds of your mounds, already hardened from the slightly cold air and arousal.

“Do I…?” The taunting smirk on Satan's face told volumes. 

If it hadn’t been for you being so lustful, you would have given him a piece of your mind. But right now, he was the one thing you wanted, no, needed. “Please, Satan… I need you!” You manage to say breathlessly, your skin glistening with sweat from the heat rising inside you.

“Very well, since you asked so nicely…” The hunger in his voice was evident. His emerald green eyes lit up with desire as they roamed over your naked flesh. Taking another step forth, Satan was flush against you, claiming your lips with his own, while his hands held onto your neck. He wasn't allowing you any hope of escape from his assaulting kiss. It was a burning hot kiss, filled with fervor as your tongues wrestled in a blind passionate dance. Revelling in the taste of each other, your moans were devoured by Satan’s deliciously sweet mouth.

Suddenly Satan breaks the kiss, making you gasp from the interruption. Breathlessly, you eye each other as his hands continue to caress your body. You watch as he bends his head down as he envelopes your lips with his own again, deepening the kiss. You moan as his hands find your breasts, cupping them in his palms as he begins skillfully playing with your nipples with his thumbs. You can't help but moan into his mouth again. If it hadn’t been for your hands tied above you, your knees would have given out underneath you by now.

“You’re so sensitive, MC…” Satan whispers against your swollen lips, his hoarse voice filled with lust and need. As if to emphasize his words, he pinches one bud between his fingers. Making you wriggle against him, moaning his name loudly, he smirks in satisfaction. “See?”

He continues with his relentless sweet torture, teasing your sensitive mounds with his hands. You want to beg him, not to stop, but to give you more. However, before you’re able to voice your thoughts, his hand moves from one breast and down your stomach, achingly slow. You whimper as his hand grazes over the apex of your legs. He was deliberately making you wait for his touch, in the one place you desperately need it. It’s pure torture.

Satan chuckles at your sounds and desperate wiggling, “Is this what you want?” Before you can respond to his words, his hand moves swiftly and plunges a finger into your silken-wet depths. His long digit moving inside you made you gasp. The feeling was overwhelming your senses as he moved it in and out of your wetness. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Satan whispered into your ear, “You’re so wet! I can easily enter you…” Just to prove his point, he adds another finger, only adding to the pleasure he’s building up inside you.

“Ahhh! S-satan!!!” You scream out while you move your hips against his hand, frantic for more of his skillful ministrations. Satan keeps moving his fingers in and out slowly, the idle pace he insists on making you even more crazy. The heat and lust was aching within you. The elusive peak you wished for seemed so near yet so far away at the same time. “Please… Satan, I beg you… more!” Your pleading voice shamelessly begged for him to quicken his movements. Your hips moved more and more against his hands touching your body.

“Such a good kitty…” He smirks again, meeting your lips with his in a fiery kiss. His fingers inside you move faster, making you moan against Satan’s mouth. It doesn’t take him long to get you close to orgasm as his thumb starts to stroke your clit. The movement makes your body shudder as the release you have been aching for, finally rushes through you. The euphoria feels like it runs through your very veins, from the orgasm. You scream out your pleasure, chanting Satan’s name.

Satan releases his hold on you. You open your eyes to see him snap his fingers. His clothes disappeared in the blink of an eye as he smirks at you devilishly. His gloriously naked body standing proud in front of you almost makes your mouth water. He really is one beautiful specimen of the male gender. Bending down, he removes the sticky web from your feet. Getting back up to his full height, he lifts your legs up and hooks them around his waist. His member poking at your core, makes you shudder from the anticipation. He kisses you again as he holds you against him. Moving slightly, you feel the head of his manhood starting to enter your slick folds. Your eyes roll back in your skull. The feel of his length entering and stretching your inner walls is almost enough to make you orgasm again. You hear Satan groan as he bottoms out inside you, his pleasured sounds turning you on even more.

Satan took full advantage of your hands being webbed and made it seem like you were on a swing. He started moving his hips, while rocking you back and forth over his length. Satan takes you in a fast and hard pace. His shaft moving within you rubs you perfectly, making pleasure inside you build up again in almost no time at all. You clench around him, signalling you’re close. Satan redoubles his efforts, going faster and faster at a breathtaking speed. Your mind goes blank as the pleasure he incites within you, fills you completely. You can barely breath as yet another orgasm crashes down on you, making your body tremble from the force of your climax.

Your inner muscles clench around Satan, making him groan in pleasure as he pumps into you. He was riding out your waves of ecstasy as his length twitches. He too, releases within you groaning with the carnal pleasure you gave him. The warmth filling you adds to your own bliss, prolonging it deliciously.

Finally, Satan stops moving and you both pant heavily. He continues to hold you up against him as he releases your now numb hands. You let them fall slowly around his neck as you rest your head against his body. He gets down on his knees and lays you down on the grass, his kisses letting you know he was far from done with you. As you both lie down, it doesn’t take long before the heat from earlier starts burning within you again. It was making you needy with lust. 

Hard again, Satan takes you again there on the grass. You both lost count of how many orgasms he gave you. The two of you continue to roll around entangled in your lust as Satan helped you with your heat.

Satan held you close as you were taking an orgasmic nap. He laid you down, and after caressing your cheek, stood up. He retrieved the vial and looked down at you. He didn't want to stop, but this was your birthday, and he wanted you to be happy. He pulled you back into his arms as he started to stir. "Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoyed yourself." He popped open the vial, pouring its contents into his mouth. He tipped your chin, giving you the elixir through a kiss.

Still half out of it, you get glimpses of the familiar room. You smile weakly realizing Barbatos is holding you in his arms.

Barbatos smiles, "It seems you had quite the adventure. Just rest for now. The elixir can only do so much. You still have to eat and sleep." He stifles a laugh realizing you are already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts?
> 
> Totally didn't give a hint for the next level.... you all are very good at guessing! Any ideas who it might be?
> 
> If you loved this chapter comment some love to the amazing Bella!


	6. Level 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY long hiatus is OVER! It has been a long road with this Covid-19 and being a single mom. Seriously life has been crazy 😜!! But the wait is over and I can finally start writing again! 
> 
> You finally make it to level five and who is waiting for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all! I hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter! You will have to tell me what you think! I am already working on the next chapter!

You stretched feeling the silken sheets underneath you. Slowly you opened your eyes to the familiar waiting room. The delicious aroma of Barbatos's cooking filled the air. This was always a sure-fire way to get you awake. You sat up in the bed only to be greeted by Barbatos himself. "Good Morning Barbatos."

Barbatos bowed and held his hand out to help you out of bed. As you took it, he led you to the breakfast table. "May I presume that you slept well? I have prepared some of your favorite foods." He waited until you sat down and then pushed your chair towards the table. "Please enjoy."

Eating Barbatos's cooking had to be one of your favorite things about your birthday. You would definitely miss this when it was over. After you finished eating you stood up and looked at Barbatos, "I'm going to miss this. I love waking up to your cooking." You smiled brightly.

Barbatos smiled and nodded as he ushered you to the giant mirror, "In this level, you will need to collect ingredients and put them in the giant calderon. Once all of the ingredients are inside the color will turn gold. When the smoke clears, you will have your vial to get to the next level. Naturally, one of the brothers will be there to hinder you."

You take in your appearance in the mirror. It is easy to see that you are dressed like a witch. You are wearing a black leather corset vest, with gold trim. The black shirt underneath barely buckled over your breasts. You had white and black rounded fluffy shoulders with gold belts underneath. Black sleeves went all the way down and went around your thumbs and middle fingers. You had black feathers around your neck that reached up all the way to your black witch hat, that had its own gold belts and trim. You were wearing a long black skirt that was gold underneath. It had slits on both sides that went all the way up to the seams. Your waist was lined with different pouches and a spell book. A beautiful gold sash with black markings wrapped around your waist and went down to your black thigh high boots with gold buckles. "I have a feeling I know who I am up against." You said smiling at yourself in the mirror. If the gold was any indication, you knew a very greedy demon would be waiting. 

Barbatos nodded as he took in your look of satisfaction. "I wish you the best of luck." He held his hand out and bowed. As hear did, a thick fog overtook your senses. 

You blocked and looked around. It was a beautiful looking forest filled with giant trees. The sun trickled through the branches ever so slightly causing the gold on your outfit to shimmer in its light. As you looked around you noticed a stone calderon. 

Your spell book began to glow and shake on your side. As you hit the snap to release it, it flew into the air. The book flew open and the wind picked up around you. You stared in awe as the pages turned and the glowing book landed gracefully in your hands. The page outlined seven different colored items that needed to be collected. It was as if each item correlated to one of the brothers' colors. 

As you ran your finger over the first item, your eyes began to glow and you chanted something as if instinctively. Your sight traveled along the path to your left, past a small creek, and… you paused, "Mammon…" After the creek, there was a small hill in an open field. Mammon was sitting in the shade of Willow tree, holding what you needed. As if Mammon knew you were looking at him, he smirked at you. You lost focus and your vision went back to normal. 

You closed the book and placed it back on your side. You just started the level and Mammon already had the first item in his hand. You snuck along the path shown to you and stopped before the clearing. You thought for a moment, ' _ If only the willow could hold him down…'  _

Suddenly, Mammon squealed. The Willow Tree obeyed your wishes and had begun to entangle Mammon. "Oi! What's goin' on!'

You walked slowly towards Mammon with a grin on your face, "Oh hi Mammon, I didn't think I'd find you...hanging around here." You said trying hard to stifle your laughter. 

Mammon didn't find it so funny, "YO! MC, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" The vines had securely wrapped around his legs, arms, and abdomen. The vines were slowly creeping around his neck.

You weren't feeling his demands at all and easily grabbed the red glowing herb out of his hand, "I don't know… I have what I came for and you being stuck  _ would  _ make my job easier." You turned away so he couldn't see the smile on your face. "I mean… what's in it for me?"

"Hey! I am THE GREAT MAMMON! It should be an HONOR to help me!" Mammon started spouting his normal drabble until you started to walk away, "FINE! ANYTHIN' JUS GET ME DOWN!"

You turn on your heals with a big grin and grab Mammon's hand, "We have a Witch's Pact." You giggle as the vines of the Willow Tree return to normal. "Now Mammon, find me the other six items for the potion."

Mammon was grumbling about the Great Mammon being an errand boy, but flew off in his demon form. It wasn't long before all seven colors were dropped in the calderon. Mammon had bites and scratches from the ingredients. He was glad to finally throw them into the mix.

You marveled at the explosion of color as the last item was dropped in. As you began to inhale the fumes, something unexpected happened. You started to feel very turned on. Your nipples were hard.. Your body felt hot, especially at your core. The need to be touched was nearly unbearable. You looked up at Mammon with who seemed unaffected. "Mammon…"

Mammon was pouting. He didn't think he was going to get to have any fun because of the witches pact he made. He could already hear his brothers making fun of him. He snapped out of it when you called his name. He looked down at you and grinned. He could sense the greed emanating off of you. What's more was the way you said his name. You said it with such greed and desire, that it made him want to take you then and there. He decided to play koi, "Oi, MC, ain't ya gonna go drink yer vial?"

You bit your lip softly and placed a hand on Mammon, "I want you." You grabbed his hand and placed it on your breast, which caused you to moan at the heightened sensation. 

Mammon turned and blushed at how direct you were, but quickly tried to play it off, "W-Well o'course you'd want THE GREAT MAMMON!"

You grabbed Mammon down to your level and pulled him into a kiss, unable to wait any longer. You wanted more and your body was begging for his touch. Your spell book began to shake and glow once more. You released it from your side and ran your fingers along Mammon's exposed skin unknowingly casting a spell on him. 

Mammon was lost in the depth of your kiss and groaned softly at the feel of your fingers caressing his skin. Suddenly his body felt hot and he wanted more. He started kissing you harder and with more ferver than before. He grabbed you pulling you into his arms as his hands explored your curves. Finally he felt just like you did.

Vines and scattered fallen limbs gathered into a magically formed bed behind you. You felt Mammon pulling at your clothes, trying to get to your silken skin underneath. You pushed Mammon back with a grin and waved your hand. You knew if you didn't remove them fast enough that they would become mere scraps on the ground. Your clothes magically disappeared except for your undergarments. Those, you would make him work for.

Mammon grabbed and ripped the sash from around your waist before you pushed him away. He stood there taking in every breathtaking part of you as your clothes vanished. His greedy eyes wanted more. He wanted to see you wanting him more and he wanted all of you. It wasn't enough, "More… Give me more!" He pulled you close again, letting you feel his aching bulge that begged to be freed.

You pressed your body hard against him, causing him to moan and squeeze you tighter. You wiggled your body against his bulge while clawing down his back. The icing on the cake was teasing his nipple with your tongue and teeth.

Mammon could not take it any longer. He undid and dropped his pants while you continued your assault. He gripped your hip with one hand and grabbed the back of your head with the other. He kissed and bit your ear to your neck while rocking his hips. His mouth moved to your perky mounds while his hand on your hip slipped into your panties.

You were doing great until Mammon dropped his pants and got serious. Once he got the nape of your neck, you could no longer tease him with your mouth. All you could do was moan in his ear. You grabbed his length and began to play with him as he rocked his hips. It was all fun and games until he slipped his hand into your panties. You moaned loudly as he explored your folds. You tried to move faster over Mammon's length to try and distract him.

Mammon moaned out at your assault, but grabbed your hand off of him. He used your sash to tie your arms together and push you on your magic made bed, "Oi, It's my turn." He ripped your panties off and stared at your soaked core, "More… I want more…" He spread your legs and began making out with your core. His tongue slowly explored your folds, followed up by sucking on your sweet spot. As soon as your moans started to get loud, he shoved two fingers inside your core. He matched his rhythm inside you with his tongue as you chanted his name. It didn't take long before you climaxed. 

As soon as Mammon road out your orgasm with his tongue, you decided to ride him. You knocked him on his back and climbed on top of him. You teased him by rocking over his length until he couldn't take it any longer. Finally you took him all the way down, causing you both to moan in pleasure. You were both greedy. Both of you wanted more. You put your hands on Mammon's chest and you were both feeling good.

Mammon pulled you forward and trusted at an inhuman speed. The position he had you in was building you up quickly for round two. The closer you got, the tighter you got. Mammon managed to cum in your three times before you both finally got off together. "You better be happy cause THE GREAT MAMMON is wishing ya Happy Birthday… ya had a good time right?"

You look over at Mammon exhausted and give him a kiss. "It was amazing. Thanks Mammon." After some rest and cuddles, you drink the vial.

You blink and find yourself in the familiar room with Barbatos. You only had two brothers left before the boss room and the thought made you smile. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever. Before Barbatos could say anything you ran to the full length mirror to look at yourself.

Barbatos smiled, "As you can imagine by your attire, you are indeed a ninja. You have the abilities of multiple weapons, sneaking, vanishing, and other ninja abilities."

You couldn't help marveling at your black and purple ninja outfit with your hair in a high ponytail. You turned and smiled at Barbatos. "I really am going to miss our little alone times like this… and I will definitely miss your cooking."

Barbatos half bowed with a grin, "We can always continue this even after your birthday is over." He reached his hand out to guide you to the table.

You smiled taking his hand, "I would love that." You looked at the table filled with Oriental cooking and sat down ready to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it worth the wait? Any idea who is next? Let me know what you you thought in the comments! Only 2 chapters left before the super boss chapter 10!
> 
> Be sure to check out some of my other works while you wait. Just click on my name and click the tab to see my other Obey Me Fanfictions!

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts? Are you interested in reading more?


End file.
